Not Here
by pikajow
Summary: Spirit gets drunk and goes to Frankenstein to stand up to to him and show his daughter that he was a man. It seemed to back fire when Stein just stares at him. So he tried a diffrent tactic.


Not here

` A soul eater one shot…maybe

Summary: Spirit gets drunk and goes to Frankenstein to stand up to him and show his daughter that he was man. It seemed to back fire when Frankenstein just stares at him. So he tried a different tactic.

Authors note: I don't know if I should make this a one shot or not, and if to make this an mpreg or not… I would like some ideas on if I should continue… who knows, maybe there could be an envious, lunatic witch involved. Give me ideas and I'll try my best to write them if I see they would go well with the story.

"I hate you!" Spirit yelled as he cried, Dr. Stein merely blinking blankly down at the man as he broke down in his lab. Dr. Stein twisted the knob in his head so the death scythes cries wouldn't be so loud and give him a head ache before grabbing a syringe filled with a clear liquid, Spirit to busy crying to notice. 'Maka would never see me as her father if I can't stand up to this man,' Spirit thought as he babbled nonsense to make it seem like to Frankenstein he was actually crying, Spirit waiting to feel the needle against his skin before he jumped into action, kicking the needle away. Dr. Stein was momentarily confused when Spirit kicked away the needle and stood up, narrowly missing a punch from the slim man.

"I will never let you experiment on me again!" Spirit growled with conviction and rage in his voice, swinging at Stein again and doing a round house kick when he missed once again. The kick scathed Stein's cheek, the taller man frowning at the unexpected hit Spirit managed to achieve. When Spirit swung again Stein caught his arm and twisted it, Spirit growling in pain before Stein ducked under his arm and pulled it behind his back, holding it to the middle of his spine. Spirit didn't dare move as he panted, warding off the pain as he looked over his shoulder angrily at the man.

"Let go of my arm Stein," he said in an even, calm voice, not voicing his pain or anger in his tone. Stein frowned, curious with the fact that the usually childish man was acting in such a way. "Give me a reason. You did just attack me in my own home," Stein replied, unrelenting to let the other man go. He would like not to fight the man in his own lab; there were too many fragile things in here. "Well if you let me go I will leave," Spirit replied, Stein merely smiling as he took an identical syringe out of his lab coat pocket. "I think not." Spirit flinched when metal pierced his jugular vein, his neck and head starting to throb as the chemical within was pumped into his blood stream.

Spirit struggled weakly as he tried to fight the chemicals intentions, Stein easily picking him up and laying him down on the lab table, humming lightly to himself as he pinned down one wrist at a time, tying the leather straps around each frail wrist, making sure not to cut off the circulation. By now Spirit was weakly convulsing, his eyes fluttering as the drugs started to take their affect. "What did you put into me?" Spirit managed to slur out, his body finally going still as he limply on the steel table, Stein merely smirking. "Psychedelic," was his only reply, Spirit's eyes widening in fear.

"Why me?" he whimpered, nearly on the verge of tears, Stein merely shrugging as he grabbed a scalpel to start his analysis. 'Would you fuck me?" Stein's sweat dropped along with his scalpel, his green eyes flicking up to Spirits blue eyes, his lips twitching upwards in amusement. "What did you say, I failed to hear it the first time," Stein replied, Spirit's once teary eyes now dry, his face relaxed into a lazy smirk. "Would you fuck me?" Spirit replied more slowly, dragging out every word, his lips wrapping around every word and tightening back into its lazy smirk as he looked to Stein.

Stein merely chuckled before reaching down and picking up his scalpel, putting it into the alcohol filled sink so it would sanitize away all the germs that inhabited the metal when it had fallen. "Why do you ask?" Stein inquired, Spirit getting a thoughtful gleam in his eyes as he contemplated his reply. "I don't know…Maybe I am merely curious," Spirit replied, Stein raising an eyebrow at his reply as he thought over his suggestion. "It would be an interesting experiment," Stein finally replied, looking to Spirit as he did the math in his head.

"Come here then," Spirit ordered, raising his legs even though they shook slightly. Stein walked cautiously over, unsure of what was happening but curious to find out the results. He raised both hands and laid them on the table lightly, his right leg raising and moving onto the counter, his body in a raised, half kneeling position. Slowly the other leg joined as he pushed up with his arms, in a crawling position now as he seemed almost hesitant to continue. Spirit continued to watch with that lazy smirk, not saying a word to encourage or discourage him in his slow advancement, only breathing calmly as if he was merely relaxing even though his member pushed against his black khakis visibly.

Stein swallowed before moving one hand forwards, pulling forward his opposite leg, his other hand following, the process slow though curious. Stein stopped in his tracks when he heard a rumbling sound, the sound not deep enough to be a growl, though not light enough to be a hushed whisper. He looked up to Spirit's eyes and swallowed once again. Spirit was purring. Stein blinked in confusion and bewilderment before he raised a hand and lightly placed it on Spirit's chest, nearly smiling when he felt the vibrations against his hand.

"You purr?" he questioned with genuine, almost innocent curiosity, Spirit merely giving him that exact lazy smirk, his eyes though glazed over were pleased, patience swirling beneath his blue depths. Stein had never honestly seen this part of Spirit, but due to the fact he injected psychedelic drugs into his system, he should not have been surprised. He removed his hand from Spirit's chest and let it return to the cold steel table, finding this experiment more interesting than any he had ever had the will to endure or administrate.

He was still curious as to why Spirit purred because he was sure he hadn't done any experiments with a feline while he worked on Spirit but just brushed it off, finally slipping in between Spirits still slightly shaking thighs. Why should he care why he purred? Stein looked down to the red head splayed down beneath him, his eyes scanning over the pristine features and soft, rose petal pink lips, the small button nose and endless blue eyes that seemed a tad darker, something flashing in them that he couldn't quite place.

He leaned down slowly, his eyes never leaving Spirit's as he brushed his lips against his own, not quiet touching, waiting for the reaction the small gesture would cause. He watched as Spirit's eyes fluttered his lips opening as he flicked his tongue out, tasting Stein's skin with a deep purr that Stein felt against his own chest. He finally leaned down the rest of the way and pushed their lips together, opening his lips enough so spirit's tongue would be allowed entrance. The red head taking the invitation and delving his tongue into Stein's wet cavern, lightly swiping his tongue on the roof of his mouth, making Stein shiver at the strange sensation.

Spirit licked the back of his teeth before finally swiping at Stein's dormant tongue, Stein nearly pulling away at the almost electrifying feeling that ran down his body with the single brushing of tongues, warmth pooling into his stomach as he moaned. This was an interesting experiment indeed. Stein moved his tongue and let it twirl with Spirit's, watching his teeth less he bite both their tongues off, his eyes closing briefly as he felt the warmth in his stomach become a heat that he was slowly starting to feel uncomfortable with, his body having a mind of its own as he grinded his groin against Spirit's, shivering when the slight friction helped the uncomfortable heat go down a little, Spirit moaning beneath him.

Stein pulled away and panted lightly as he tried to get back the breath he had lost in the electrifying kiss, Spirit didn't seem to happy about this, his hips arching up and grinding into Stein with fluid movements like the waves of water, Stein trembling as electrifying pleasure ran down his body dwelled in his fingers and toes. "Stein," Spirit purred, his hands pulling at the restraints as he grinded harder, Stein groaning against his skin as he laid his head on his shoulder, his hips unconsciously leaned down so Spirit could reach him easier, his teeth biting into his lower lip as he felt the heat become uncomfortable again, his groans becoming more desperate as he started grinding back.

He whimpered as he felt himself tip over the edge, so close to falling and reaching that state of bliss he had only felt a handful of times in his life, his entire body seizing up as he opened his mouth to let out a long drawn out moan. He opened his eyes slowly when he realized something was off. His groin throbbed in the need to release but it wasn't able to, his entire body burning. He looked down when he felt something cool against his heatened skin, the seemingly now free hand in his pants telling him all he needed to know.

"Spirit," he uttered weakly, shivering as he felt warm lips brush against his cheek. "I want you to cum inside me," Spirit whispered seductively, Stein tensing on top of him. This was escalading too far. "This was merely an experiment," Stein replied as he went to get off Spirit, looking to the shredded leather that once held his free hand down, shaking his head lightly. He had forgotten momentarily that Spirit was a death scythe, the hand in his pants as deadly as it could get at the moment. He swallowed and looked down at the slightly frowning Spirit, suddenly very cautious sense his member was held in the hand that could transform into the death scythes deadly blade.

'You're not going to leave me are you?" Spirit said sadly, Stein almost groaning as Spirit tightened his grip, his body starting to shake. "It was just an experiment," he managed to get out from between clenched teeth, opening his eyes that he did not remember closing when he heard an almost silent sniffle. Tears were clinging to Spirit's lashes, his eyes closed as he tried to contain his tears pitifully, Stein frowning slightly. He usually didn't care about Spirit's feelings but the sight before him pulled at the many stitches over his heart, his head falling back to Spirit's shoulder.

He really didn't want to do this too Spirit in his condition but it was so tempting, his member begging him to do it, to let it taste the tight heat around him, to let it release its contents into its willing partner. Stein tried to fight off the madness in his head but he couldn't push it away for long, the madness overflowing before suffocating him, his entire body burning with a need he couldn't place. "Cum in me daddy," Spirit husked into his ear, his unnatural nature pushing Stein over the edge of his insanity.

He sat up quickly to discard his lab coat and shirt, Spirit's lazy smirk returning when he knew he had won, removing his hand from the man's pants. Once his stitched chest was bared to the cool air he got off the table and undid his belt with shaking hands, letting the material and his boxers bunch around his ankles before quickly undoing Spirit's belt with one hand, the other stroking himself to keep the blood flowing and release some of the pressure. He forcefully pulled down Spirit's black khakis, eyeing the member that immediately stood at attention.

"Commando?" He questioned but did not get any more into the subject, Spirit to busy jerking his girth to care of the words he'd spoken. Stein took off his shoes with no need to untie them, pulling the pants down and over his knees and ankles, finally slipping them off his thin, though slender legs. Spirit immediately lifted them onto the table as Stein crawled back on to the table with no actual difficulty even with his clothes at their current destination. Stein couldn't help but see the small, pink puckered hole as he got back on the table, his girth twitching in need at the libidinous eyes gazing at him as he looked back to the face of Spirit, his entire body ready to explode.

He brought three fingers up and tapped them lightly against Spirit's lower lip, the red head obediently opening his mouth and taking them into his mouth hungrily. Stein shivered as his fingers were encased in warm heat, wishing that those talented lips and adventurous tongue were teasing another part of his anatomy. Spirit licked each digit with care, laving them with his saliva on all sides, Stein pulling them out when he felt they were wet enough. Spirit whimpered but gasped when he felt Steins lips brush against his erected nipple, his free hand delving into his unruly silver locks, a loud moan escaping him as Stein lapped at his nipple swiftly, pushing the first digit into Spirits twitching orifice.

Spirit wiggled under him for a moment, unsure if the finger felt good or foreign, scrunching up his nose in an unknown emotion as Stein swiped all the way around, sucking on his nipple to help distract him from the sensation down below. "You've done this before," Spirit whispered almost sadly, his words more of a statement then a question. Stein didn't answer but instead unlatched from his nipple to kiss his swollen lips, Spirit's body that had tensed from the intrusion relaxing under his tenderness.

Spirit begged for entrance but Stein didn't permit him it, his lips lightly puckered as he forced Spirit to submit and relax at the same time, adding a second finger to stretch him further. Spirit gasped into the kiss and Stein took his chance, slithering his tongue in and fighting for dominance with Spirit's tongue, adding a third finger. Spirit flinched in slight pain but Stein did not care, pumping his fingers in and out almost forcefully, watching with sadistic pleasure as Spirit pulled away and bit his lip and shut his eyes, his hips lightly bucking down to meet those brutal thrust, surprising Stein slightly.

He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, using his hand to guide himself to the slightly red puckered hole, turning his eyes up to Spirit as he slowly entered him, watching his face contort into one of pain under layered with pleasure, his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed deeply, his mouth partially opened in a silent moan of pleasurable pain. He was strikingly arousing. He only went in half way, able to control his urges to just drill into the red head for he wanted good results from this experiment, only panting lightly, a light perspiration of sweat layering his skin.

He watched as Spirit panted heavily beneath him, his eyes opening partially till they were half lidded, his pupils turning from where they looked blankly to his face, confusion stirring in his beautiful blue depths. "Wh-Why did you stop," he panted, Stein fighting the smirk that was threatening to pull at his lips as he marveled the man's reactions. He moved in slowly again to study his reaction to slow, almost painful friction, raising an eyebrow when he moaned, the sound more of pleasure then pain. Curious, he thrust the rest of the way in brutally, lifting Spirit's body off the table slightly from the force, the red head screaming as he clawed at his back with his free arm.

Stein couldn't distinguish if the scream was pleasure or pain, so he decided to do it again, pulling out quickly only to thrust back in brutally once again, this time angling his thrust to where he believed Spirit's prostate would be. "Oh my god!" Spirit screamed with a slight laugh as it trailed to an end at the electrifying feeling that ran up his spine, Stein watching each movement, facial contortion, and emotion that Spirit portrayed, fascinated with it all.

He felt like a kid at a candy shop as he continued to thrust brutally into Spirit, listening to his high pitched noises, taking mental notes of how the frequency changed with the way he angled his thrusts, how hard he did thrust, and how fast he thrust. "Stein… Oh god Stein," Spirit moaned as Stein slowed down his thrusts and grinded into him, rubbing the soft, squishy pleasure button inside his partner, putting his head on Spirit's shoulder as he nearly lost control when Spirit's walls started to convulsed from the over stimulation, Spirit moaning loudly as he came closer to his orgasm, his blunt nails digging into Stein's skin, drawing blood.

Stein panted as he tried to fight the tightening in his lower abdomen, the heat so overpowering he was tittering over the edge, his hand unconsciously reaching down between their bodies to fist Spirit's neglected dick, Spirit jumping as all of senses went haywire from the over stimulation, his head thrashing, his still tied up arm pulling at the restraint as he screamed out his orgasm, his dick pulsing in Stein's hand before a white, almost milky strands came out of his urethra, staining Steins hand and his stomach, his body convulsing in ecstasy.

Stein grit his teeth as the convulsing muscles pushed him over the edge, his vision flashing white as he groaned out his orgasm, his entire body locking up as he tried to control the wave of pleasure that over flowed him, a half shout escaping him as he fell lifelessly onto Spirit, his body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. Spirit grunted under the sudden weight but did nothing to remove it, running his fingers through drenched, grayish silver hair, letting Stein bask in the aftershocks of an orgasm he had been denied for way too long.

He shifted and scrunched up his nose when his sensitive anus was still filled with cum and his partner's dick. "Stein, pull out," Spirit whined, Stein chuckling lightly as he rose shakily onto his hands, reaching down to help his limp member pull out more easily. He watched as cum spilled out in an almost water like style, licking his lips as he wondered if Spirit was ready for another experiment.


End file.
